Life
by Glace Aquarii
Summary: Cerita tentang kehidupan Shun dari kecil sampai dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang selalu menganggunya.


Life

By : Glace Aquarii

Disclaimer : I'm not own either Saint Seiya Original or Lost Canvas. It's belong to Masami Kurumada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sejak kecil, aku selalu di tindas karena aku terlihat sangat lemah dan memang itu kenyataannya. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti orang lain dan melihat mereka sedih, karena itu lah aku membiarkan mereka. Saat aku berumur 9 tahun.

"Shun, jalan yang cepat dong!" perintah anak lelaki berambut keemasan pendek pada ku kasar "kamu lama sekali sih"

"Hei, Jabu" panggil anak lelaki besar yang lebih tua dari ku bernama "kalau Ikki melihat ini dia pasti akan menghabisi mu"

"Dia kan sedang ekskul mana mungkin dia melihatku" ucap Jabu percaya diri "lagi pula Shun tidak akan pernah bilang hal ini pada nii-san nya yang sok kuat itu, ya kan Shun?"

"Ah, iya" jawab ku pelan karena takut padanya. Aku memang tidak pernah memberitahu nii-san apa yang Jabu dan yang lainnya lakukan pada ku kalau nii-san tidak ada, tapi entah dari mana dia selalu mengetahuinya. Apa karena kita satu sekolah?

"Hei kalian!" suara yang tidak asing itu tampak tertuju pada kami yang memang sendirian di jalanan sepi sepulang sekolah ini "apa yang kalian lakukan pada adikku? Aku sudah bilang kan kalau kalian melakukannya lagi padanya aku tidak akan segan untuk menghabisi kalian"

"Heh Ikki, jangan mentang-mentang kamu ekskul karate jadi kami harus takut pada mu" jawab Jabu sok "aku juga tidak selemah yang kamu kira"

"Majulah kalau begitu" tantang nii-san ku yang berumur 2 tahun diatas ku "aku siap melawan kalian kapan saja"

"Sombong sekali kamu" Ban bersiap menerjang nii-san yang diam saja tak bergerak menunggu Ban mendekatinya.

"Nii-san" panggil ku cemas, aku paling tidak suka yang namanya kekerasan apa lagi ini menyangkut nii-san ku dan kalau dia terluka apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah tidak ada.

Tanpa ku sadari pertarungan antar nii-san dan teman ku itu telah berakhir dan di menangkan oleh nii-san ku. Jabu dan Ban juga sudah tidak ada di sana.

"Lain kali beritahu aku, Shun" Ikki nii-san mengelus kepalaku lembut "kamu tahu kan kalau aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada mu"

"Aku mengerti, nii-san" aku mengangguk senang "tapi nii-san juga tidak boleh berkelahi seperti itu lagi ya hanya karena aku"

"Tapi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi saat kelurga ku satu-satunya, adikku yang sangat ku sayangi di perbudak seperti itu" jawab Ikki nii-san sambil memandang ku dengan tatapan lembutnya yang biasa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hari ini adalah hari pertama ku di SMP kelas 2. Selama aku di kelas 1 semuanya memperlakukan ku dengan baik karena Ikki nii-san selalu melindungiku dari semua yang ingin mengangguku, tapi jujur sampai saat ini juga tidak ada satu pun teman yang ingin dekat dengan ku. Aku sangat takut saat tahu kalau nii-san akan berada dalam gedung yang berbeda.

"Kali ini tidak akan ada yang melindungi mu ya, Shun" ucap cowok yang lain dan yang tak bukan adalah Jabu yang tak jera-jera untuk tidak mengangguku "kamu bahkan tidak bisa melindungi diri sendiri walau pun kamu sudah SMP"

"Umm.." aku hanya bisa terdiam terpaku di tempat ku berdiri itu, kali ini tidak ada nii-san yang akan datang untuk melindungi ku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan melemparinya untuk membalas perlakuan Ikki pada kita?" tanya Ban pada banyak anak lelaki di belakangnya, mereka berhasil memprovokasi orang-orang untuk membenciku. Kenapa dia sangat membenciku?

"Lempari dia!"

Aku hanya bisa menutup mataku menantikan barang-barang yang mereka lempar itu, tapi tidak ada satu pun barang yang mengenaiku bahkan suara dari mereka. Aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata dan melihat tiga orang di hadapanku.

"Hei, aku Seiya" ucap lelaki sebaya dengan ku yang merupakan kapten team basket, dia sangat terkenal dengan skill 'Sui Sei Ken' saat bertanding.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya lelaki berambut hitam panjang bernama Shiryu, dia lebih tua dari ku satu tahun dan saat ini masih memegang jabatan ketua Martial Arts di sekolah ku ini.

"Kenapa mereka harus melakukan hal rendahan macam ini?" tanya lelaki berambut pirang yang seusia dengan Shiryu, dia menyandang 'The Most Popular Boy' di sekolah ini.

"Ke..kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya ku shock saat melihat sosok menyilaukan itu di depan mata ku "kalian kan.."

"Kami sudah lama ingin bicara dengan mu, tapi karena pengawasan nii-san mu itu sangat ketat maka kami diam saja" ucap Seiya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Kami sangat tidak suka pada kelakuan mereka itu, maka kami memutuskan untuk menolong mu" jawab Shiryu tersenyum pada ku.

"Tapi kamu tidak bisa selalu diam saja menghadapi mereka, kami sudah mendengar kalau kamu membenci yang namanya kekerasan" ucap Hyoga tenang.

"Ta..tapi aku..."

"Kita perlu mempelajari bela diri untuk melindungi diri kita sendiri dan orang lain yang sangat berarti untuk kita" jelas Shiryu "bagaimana kalau kamu bergabung dengan ku?"

"Jadi itu mengapa nii-san ekskul karate sejak SD ya" aku berpikir lalu menatap ketiga orang itu serius "baiklah, aku juga akan berlatih"

Ikki nii-san bisa menerima Seiya, Shiryu dan Hyoga sebagai sahabat ku. Dia malah merasak sangat lega kalau ternyata ada orang yang sangat peduli pada ku dan dapat mengantikan tugas nya untuk melindungi ku, tapi untuk berlatih dia mengijinkan ku setelah aku membujuknya selama satu minggu.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku dan Seiya masuk ke SMA menyusul nii-san, Shiryu dan Hyoga. Jabu dan yang lainnya juga tetap melanjutkan ke SMA yang sama, sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan masalah kenapa mereka sangat membenciku, tapi sahabat dan nii-san melarangku.

"Ohayou, Shiryu Hyoga" sapa ku pada kedua orang tersebut "kalian tampak lelah pagi ini". Entah kenapa aku merasa begitu.

"Kamu tidak tahu kalau kami ini harus latihan pagi juga hari ini" ucap Shiryu lemas "aku masih ingin libur"

"Biarkan saja dia, Shiryu memang selalu begitu setiap hari pertama masuk sekolah" ucap Hyoga malas lalu melangkah mendahului kami.

"Yah setidaknya aku tidak seperti kamu yang selalu terdiam menatap foto mama mu itu sebelum pergi sekolah" ucap Shiryu menyikut Hyoga pelan.

Wajah Hyoga memerah "tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui hal itu atau kalian bertiga akan kuhabisi". Aku tertawa bersama Shiryu dan Seiya setelah mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Ohayou, Seiya Shiryu Hyoga" sapa suara gadis di hadapan kami, rambutnya berwarna ungu muda panjang sepunggung dan matanya hijau sama seperti ku.

"Saori-san, akhirnya kamu kembali" ucap Seiya yang langsung mendekati gadis yang di sapa Saori itu "aku senang sekali"

"Aku juga, Seiya" dia tersenyum manis "aku bosan sekali home-schooling, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke sekolah. Apa dia Shun?"

"Iya, dia sahabat kami sejak SMP kelas dua" Shiryu menunjuk ku "dia pasti sudah dengar tentang kamu dari Seiya, Shun"

"Ah haha aku Shun" aku tertawa canggung pada gadis yang tak kukenal itu, tapi nampaknya mereka sangat akrab.

"Aku Saori Kido, salam kenal" dia membungkuk sopan dan aku pun membalasnya. Tunggu! Kido? Aku tidak salah dengarkan? Berarti dia pemilik sekolah ini "semoga kita bisa bersahabat juga ya, Shun"

"Dia bahkan merebut perhatian Saori-sama hanya dalam sekali pertemuan, lebih baik kita beritahu dia" suara bisikan itu terdengar jelas dari belakang, tapi saat aku melihat ke sana tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Ada apa, Shun?" tanya Hyoga yang menatap ku serius itu "apa ada yang mengerjai mu lagi?"

"Ah tidak-tidak" aku menggeleng kencang "hanya perasaan ku saja kurasa"

"Bagaimana kalau nanti kita makan bersama dan ajak Ikki juga, Shun" Saori tersenyum manis.

"Aku sangat meragukan kalau nii-san ku itu akan ikut, karena dia itu bukan tipe yang suka bersosialisasi"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Normal Point of View-

Jabu dan Ban memasuki halaman belakang sekolah dengan hati-hati. Mereka menemukan sosok lelaki berambut hitam panjang sedang duduk dan melukis.

"Ada apa kalian kesini? Bel kan belum berbunyi" ucap lelaki bermata biru itu tenang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kanvasnya itu.

"Kami ingin melaporkan bahwa Saori-sama telah kembali ke sekolah" ucap Jabu berlutut di hadapan lelaki itu.

"Begitu kah? Kalau begitu aku harus menemuinya" lelaki itu bersiap membereskan peralatan melukisnya.

"dan Shun sepertinya berhasil merebut perhatiannya hanya dalam sekali pertemuan" lanjut Ban dan sukses membuat lelaki berkulit pucat itu menjatuhkan beberapa kuasnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan sahabat Saori, tapi mereka menerima Shun dengan sangat baik" lelaki itu tersenyum lirih "dan sekarang dia mendapatkan perhatian Saori hanya dengan satu kali pertemuan?"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan pada Shun?" tanya Jabu takut "kita kesulitan untuk mendekatinya karena pengawalan Seiya dan yang lainnya"

"Buat mereka semua sibuk sampai tidak menyadari kalau Shun itu hilang" perintahnya dengan suara dingin

"Maksud anda kita harus membuat mereka teralihkan dan menculik Shun?" tanya Ban tidak percaya atas apa yang telinganya dengar.

"Lakukan"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Maka dimulai lah rencana Jabu dan Ban untuk membuat Ikki dan sahabat Shun itu sibuk.

"Pertama kita mulai saja dari 'The Most Popular Boy' itu" usul Ban yang tengah melihat Hyoga sedang memandang keluar jendela dari lorong kelasnya.

"Hei kalian" Jabu memanggil beberapa gadis yang sedang memperhatikan Hyoga dalam diam walaupun wajah mereka memancarkan kesenangan luar biasa.

"Kamu manggil kita?" tanya salah satu dari antara banyak cewek yang ada.

"Iya, ada tugas dan hadiah nih buat kalian" ucap si Jabu sambil memperlihatkan album koleksi foto Hyoga yang entah dia dapat dari mana itu "kalau kalian bisa buat dia sibuk untuk sekitar beberapa menit atau jam kalian akan dapat ini"

"Hyoga maksud kamu?" tanya yang lainnya ga percaya "hadiahnya itu? Mau!"

"Kalau begitu laksanakan" lalu Jabu dan Ban melangkah pergi dari sana untuk ke Gym di lantai satu, tempat dari klub Martial Arts dan membuat kesepakatan dengan para anggota yang sedang berlatih.

Seiya sudah past sibuk dengan teamnya hari ini dan untuk urusan Ikki, Jabu lah yang akan turun tangan dan Ban yang akan menculik Shun. Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana sampai Saori melihat mereka, tapi dia diam saja dan mengikuti kemana mereka pergi. Ke sebuah mansion yang sangat mewah di Tokyo.

"Semuanya beres" ucap Jabu yang pada akhirnya cukup lega dengan hasil yang ia kerjakan bersama dengan Ban "Shun juga sudah berada di gudang"

"Kalau begitu kita akan—"

"Cukup, Alone!" pintu terbuka dengan kasar, dapat di lihat Saori berada di antara 4 cowok yang merupakan sahabatnya dan nii-san dari Shun.

"Dimana kamu sembunyikan adikku?" bentak Ikki pada laki-laki yang Saori panggil Alone itu. Alone hanya tersenyum dingin pada mereka semua.

"Aku tidak mengira kalau kalian akan datang secepat ini, salah satu dari kalian pasti mengikuti Jabu dan Ban" ucap Alone dingin "well, pekerjaan mereka memang selalu tidak baik kalau berusan dengan kalian"

"Apa maksud mu?" tanya Seiya berusaha menahan emosinya yang sudah sangat hebat itu "kamu selalu melakukan ini pada Shun?"

"Bawa anak itu keluar dan biar dia lihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya" lalu Jabu dan Ban pun pergi dari sana untuk membawa Shun.

Mereka melempar Shun yang terikat itu dengan kasar ke lantai berlapis karpet berwarna merah yang berada di dekat kaki Alone.

"Shun!"

"nii-san, miina"

"Lepaskan Shun!"

"Aku tidak akan melepasnya begitu saja setelah aku berhasil menangkapnya" ucap Alone tenang dan menatap Shun tajam.

"Kenapa kamu melakukan ini padanya?" tanya Hyoga tidak terima sahabatnya di perlakukan seperti itu "beri tahu alasan mu itu"

"Baiklah, aku akan memberi tahu kalian kalau kalian sangat ingin tahu alasan ku melakukan ini" Alone duduk di salah satu sofa hitamnya di dekat Shun. "Saat pertama kali bertemu Shun aku pikir aku dan dia mengalami nasib yang sama karena kami sudah tidak memiliki orang tua, tapi aku salah, dia memiliki seorang kakak yang sangat menyayanginya dan tak pernah meninggalkannya sendiri tidak seperti aku yang hanya di tinggalkan penjaga dan juga rumah ini"

"Lalu apa yang membuat mu ingin membalasnya sampai sekarang?" tanya Ikki bersiap menghajar Alone kalau saja Seiya dan Shiryu tidak menahannya.

"Kenapa kata mu? Karena jelas saja, dia bahkan mendapatkan teman, sahabat dan juga Saori teman ku satu-satu yang sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengan ku lagi semenjak di sakit dan harus home-schooling" jelas nya dingin.

"Itu masalah mu bukan masalah Shun kan" Ikki berteriak pada Alone dengan tatapan pembunuh, kalau saja tatapannya itu dapat membunuh orang yang sangat ia benci karena telah menyakiti adik kesayangannya itu.

"Tentu saja karena dia selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia ingin kan bahkan tanpa sebuah usaha" Alone membalas tatapan Ikki itu.

"Kalau begitu kamu...kesepian" ucap Shun tiba-tiba, membuat semua mata menatapnya kaget "kamu kesepiankan?"

"Aku tidak suka kamu mengatakannya begitu!" teriak Alone pada lelaki cantik berambut hijau manis itu.

"Kamu hanya kesepian...aku tahu seperti apa rasanya itu karena aku pernah mengalami hal yang sama saat orang tua ku pergi, kalau aku tahu kamu ternyata mengalami nasib yang sama aku pasti akan berteman denganmu" ucap Shun dengan wajah innocent nan manisnya itu pada Alone dan rupanya itu berhasil.

"Ka...kamu akan berteman dengan ku?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Iya, aku pasti akan melakukannya dan sekarang mau kah kamu menjadi teman ku?" tanya Shun tersenyum manis "bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Hmm.." Seiya mengangguk terpaksa, Shiryu setuju di ikuti dengan Hyoga dan Saori. Sedangkan Ikki "hanya kalau dia berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi"

"Janji"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lonely will always hurt us, so don't be afraid to try.

Family, Friends and others so important, so don't throw them away ^^/

A/N : alasan kenapa pakai Shun, karena dia punya nii-san yang selalu ada buat dia dan sahabat yang baik. Kenapa Alone yang jahat? Karena ga tahu harus siapa lagi walaupun tadinya mau pakai Hades. Kenapa Jabu sama Ban? Karena sudah terlanjur –.-"

Maaf ya kalau gaje..

And above all review please, need comment for my work.

Arigatou~


End file.
